


Fairy Tail Academy for Alternative Magic

by Roxystar05



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxystar05/pseuds/Roxystar05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail is asked to guard Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, but only on one condition. They get to compete. *Set during Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire* (I've given this story away to an author on Fanfiction.net her name is Keys Studio  https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2755245/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy Tail Acadamy Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been given to Key Studio on fanfiction.net.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10099632/1/Fairy-Tail-Academy-for-Alternative-Magic-Adopted
> 
> I'm sorry for any, and all, mistakes made during this story.

Authors POV:

"Look!" exclaimed one of the students.

They were all watching as the last school arrived for the Triwizard Tournament. They were coming, and they were coming pretty fast. All the students looked up at the incoming school, Fairy Tail Academy for Alternative Magic, you couldn't exactly make out anything, it just looked like giants balls of fire, and…. Cats? Yes, Cats. Exceeds to be exact, but they didn't know that yet.

Harry POV:

"Ronald! Are you even watching!" shouted Hermione to their ginger friend, who was obviously staring at his favorite Quidditch player of all time, Viktor Krum.

"Quiet 'Mione! Don't you know who that is! That's the famous Viktor Krum the best Quidditch player that has ever lived!" Ron shouted right back to her.

"Come on guys, let's watch Fairy Tail! Stop fighting! Here they come!" I shouted, I was so excited that a school that I, and even Hermione had never heard about will be competing in the Triwizard. In fact, it was a little suspicious for this school that no one had ever heard of to come out of nowhere.

FLASHBACK – Authors POV:

"Hello miss, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to see an old friend of mine. Makarov Dreyer, do you know if by chance he is here? This is where he told me, if I ever needed him, to look for the Fairy Tail Guild." The old man stated, namely Albus. He had an old dress, as the mages of the guild called it. It was a dark-purple, star covered robe (not a dress), he had this amused smile on his face, and a starry look in his eyes.

"You mean master? Of course he's here, let me find him! Oh! And my name is Mirajane." The white-haired beauty replied happily. She was then off upstairs to find master, who had apparently been in a bad mood, because as soon as she started to walk up the stairs, he was growing into a gigantic form.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BRATS HAVE DONE!" Master Makarov shouted to the already deathly silent Fairy Tail, due to the newcomer they had not spoken a word, which was weird, even for them. His shouted came out more like a monstrous roar rather than yelling. Albus would have to say that he was genuinely frightened by the sudden appearance of the giant, he had gone deathly pale.

"NATSU! TWO VILLAGES DESTROYED!" He continued, whilst Gray was snickering in the background. "AND GRAY! SEVEN HOUSES? DON'T THINK YOU ARE GETTING OFF EASILY EITHER!" Albus was trying to make to decide if he should just leave and come back another time, but no, he had something he that had to be done, and quickly. "But! Who cares! WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! AND WE WILL DO WHATS RIGHT, NO MATTER THE COST!" Master finish pointing his finger in the air as the guild started shouting and whooping, raising their fingers in the air the same way that he had done. He shrunk down to normal size and landed in front of Mira who had already taken her place back at the bar, with Dumbledore across from her with a stunned look at his face.

"Hello Albus! I take it that you need my help?" Makarov his old friend questioned. He was still shaken and only able to reply with the shake of his head. "Well what do you need?"

Dumbledore stumbled a bit at first, but it out clearly, "Hogwarts needs protection, during the Triwizard Tournament, and I would like for you to provide that. I don't want to raise alarm within the students, so I wish for you to stay undercover as a visiting school, you can be Fairy Tail Academy for Alternative Magic."

"We would love to, on one condition." Master said happily with and evil gleam in his eye. Apparently Albus took notice of it, and that only sparked his curiosity even more. "I would like for my children* to compete in your tournament."

"It's a deal, I will send you a letter describing more in depth of your job, and when to arrive for the Triwizard." Albus replied abruptly leaving, and walking out the front of the guild as he walked through it became quiet again.

That old man was not someone that the mages expected to see come into their guild, but little did they know they would be seeing him a lot more often.

FLASHBACK END  
Authors POV:  
As soon as they had landed a very short man walked up to Dumbledore, who took a step to meet him half-way. "Hello again, Makarov." Dumbledore replied with a knowing smile on his face. "Great to see ya, Albus!" some-what shouted the small man, Makarov. Harry, was suprised to say the least. These Fairy Tail students were quite different from what he had expected. There was two guys, one pink haired, another with black-ish hair being yelled at by a women with long red hair, whilst a another women with blonde hair was trying to stop her from yelling. The blonde looked a little scared herself, but she ended up giving up on that situation. Everyone was looking at them, not one pair of eyes was turned away. When the red headed maiden had finally stopped her screaming she noticed the looks they were recieving, she straightned herself and walked over to master.

Makarov POV:  
"Let me introduce my 'students'. This is Erza Scarlet," I gestured to the red-head stading beside him, I continued down "Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Lisanna Straus..." and finally came to the rest team Natsu, "... Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, and Gray Fullbuster." I finally finished intro and looked back to the Headmaster. He looked a bit too intrigued, so I set my gaze elsewhere.  
"It's very good to meet all of you, but let us head inside to get out of this cold air" he suggested, and looked to all of the professers as they begain to herd students inside to reach the warmth of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors POV:  
After everyone had crammed into the great hall the two schools performed, I say two because obviously Makarov refused to let Fairy Tail perform due to their tendency to destroy buildings. All of the 'schools' took a seat at different Hogwarts house tables. Unsurprisingly, our favourite team took a seat at Gryffindor. (Wow. Didn't see that one coming.) 

Natsu's POV:   
"Excuse me, may we take a seat at your table?" Erza asked a pale ginger kid with her fake nice act, of course it's fake because Erza's CRAZY SCARY!   
"Yeah, sure..." The ginger kid replied as Erza sat down beside him. I took a seat beside some funny looking ginger twins, Ice Princess (Gray, if you didn't know) sat across from me, with Juvia being all creepy/stalker beside him and Lisanna beside me. Gajeel, and Levy sat next to each other with Luce beside her and a kid with circle glasses and weird scar beside Gajeel. 'Reminds me of Laxus.' I thought as I saw that it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Hermione's POV:   
"KYAAAAAAAAAA! W-where are your clothes!" I screamed at a black haired guy, whilst a blush was on my face.   
"WHAT THE HECK!" The naked guy shouted at himself more than anyone else. I noticed that as he was putting them back on (from where ever he lost them... I don't know where they were. MAGIC!) no one from that Fairy Tail Academy was freaking out. 'I guess this must be a regular thing, but I hope it doesn't happen much, I won't be able to get used to weird stripper being here.' I thought. 

Author's POV:   
Our Fairy's introduced themselves, as did our favourite Gryfinndors. Dumbledore concluded his speech with an odd choice of words- "Snorkel Fin Bog Water." (If anyone understands that reference, I will love you forever. But if you don't know, I'll say what is in chapter 4.) Unsure of what that meant caused Gray and Natsu to brawl, and with Erza there fighting is NEVER a good idea. Two head bashing's later, everyone learned that you don't make the 'nice' Erza mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that was EXTREMELY short, but that was all I could think of for the time being. OKAY! Sorry for the wait, I hope that's enough to satisfy you... ^_^ Remember, if I made any mistakes let me know and I will correct them and give you credit. Sorry it's seems like the first few chapters will just be fillers... UGHHH I know, I hate fillers too, but if you don't write them then the story doesn't make sense. This would have been posted sooner, but my internet has been down. I have decided that I while my internet is down, or when ever I have the tiniest bit of free time I will write as mush as I can. Hope you liked it, R&R, follow, and favourite, and give me ideas and maybe I'll use one. I'm out bros!   
> *I'm going to put something I think is funny at the end of each chapter, so if you don't like the chapter at least I'll be able to make you laugh*  
> You said "long story short" 10 seconds ago. Seriously, wrap it the fuck up.  
> *I'm feeling guilty, take another.*  
> ~At a restaurant~  
> Waitor/Waitress: "Would you like a table?"  
> Me: "No. Not at all. I came her to eat on the floor. Carpet for five please."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was funny-- 
> 
> Do me a favor I couldn't think of anything to write, so please pretend you are reading something really touching, maybe even wipe away a tear, and then look at me and say "That is so beautiful. I didn't know you could write like that." Then if anyone asks you to see this, refuse, and tell them it was just to personal. Thanks, I owe you one.


End file.
